Teacher
by IAmNotASardine
Summary: Ciel does not enjoy French, so Sebastian decides to teach him something even....more interesting. Oneshot.


**A/n- **_ashflhsafhakshyfiuewyriehkjfdsaf!!!!!11111oneone!1!!e111 :DDDDDDDD_

_Hai gaiz! As you can see, I have a sugar rush at the moment along with trying to deal with the fibromyalgia in my right arm. :( It hurts._

_Please enjoy this oneshot. :)  
_

* * *

An onyx pen percussed repeatedly along the surface of an antiquarian escritoire. Bisque afternoon sunlight illuminated the desk's burnished features. At it, sat the young Earl Phantomhive, who propped himself up with his right arm, settled in an imprint ever so slightly on the comfy armrest.

Ciel was feeling a little agitated, having nothing to do at all but sit and rap a pen against his desk as his butler continued to babble on about French. All of the servants were working. Elizabeth was visiting a friend of hers away from England. Pluto was asleep (not that Ciel was complaining. He really couldn't tolerate that mutt.)

All in all, he was bored as hell. Nobody ever wanted to do anything with him. Soma and Agni weren't around to pester him or play cards either so that meant no poker. And having to sit here and listen to Sebastian's boring lessons all day made everything even boring-er. Ciel rolled his eyes and huffed.

"I'm done with these pointless lessons Sebastian."

"Bocchan, it is necessary for a nobleman to be fluent in a wide variety of languages, as he may come upon a trial or challenge later on in his life that will require him to communicate accordingly so."

"I really could care less. Plus, I don't even like French people."

"You're stereotyping again Young Master. Judging is a sin."

Ciel scoffed. "Oh please, look at the pot calling the kettle black Sebastian. Do not preach to me about sinning."

"I do believe it is my intention to guide you in the right direction, so that you won't get lost in life." Sebastian replied, eyes closed and arms crossed in an assertive manner.

The boy rose up, his chair creating a grinding squeak as he pushed it out from underneath him. "Answer me this Sebastian."

"Yes Bocchan?" One of his crimson eyes opening in response.

"How come is it, whenever you put glasses on and hold that....teaching.....stick, you become serious and speak intellectually, as if you actually are concerned for my future?"

"Because I feel like it." Sebastian replied simply.

Ciel stared at him for a moment. "Really?"

"Really."

"....."

"....."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"I want something."

"Anything you wish, Bocchan."

"Cake. Strawberry preferably."

"No."

"WHAT?!" Ciel shrieked. Did Sebastian just tell him no?

"Dinner is about to be prepared and you should not spoil your appetite."

"Can I not not not not not not not not have some strawberry cake?" Ciel said.

Sebastian chuckled to himself, approaching the desk slowly while holding the "teaching stick". "Nice try, Bocchan. But you cannot fool me. I am after all-"

"Yes for crying out loud, 'one Hell of a butler' blah blah blah! WE GET IT ALREADY!" Ciel slumped back into his chair and turned away from Sebastian. A pout formed along his lips. He felt swollen with all the words he wanted to shout at that damn demon for not giving him his sweets.

"Bocchan, our lesson isn't over. So I suggest you turn around and follow along as I go over this week's vocabulary."

Sebastian could almost feel Ciel shrugging in his chair, even thought he couldn't see him from this view.

"I already said I don't like French. I suggest we do something else. Teach me something more interesting Sebastian."

"Oh?" That lit a fire in Sebastian's quintessence. "Yes, my Lord. I shall do my best. Now I only ask for you to turn so I can see you, and pay attention."

Ciel spun around in his chair and exchanged a curious look with his butler, a slight scowl on his face.

"Bocchan, if you scowl all the time, your face will freeze that way. You'll never be able to smile, and if you look into a mirror, it'll fly into a thousand pieces. Do you want that to happen?"

"I bet if your mom looked into a mirror, it'd fly into a thousand pieces..." Ciel murmured.

"Playing games are we?"

"Shut up and teach me something interesting like I said for you to do!" He shifted irritatingly around his chair. Sebastian smirked devilishly and headed for a cabinet that Ciel had never even bothered noticing in the office. Where had that come from?

He watched interestingly as Sebastian rummaged through it's contents. He never knew what Sebastian could be up to when he was given an opportunity to take the lead, so it made him slightly nervous. He'd never in a billion years tell that to anybody though.

"Ah, here we are." The butler said aloud. He took out paper, pencils, crayons and a Funtum colouring book from a canvas bag.

"What the hell is THAT for?" Ciel said rather darkly.

"We're going to colour today Bocchan. You need some variety in your life after all. Colouring is perfect for children your age to express their creativity and imaginations."

"CHILDREN!!?! I AM NOT A CHILD!" The boy huffed. Ciel wanted to just leave and retire to his bed chambers, but Sebastian merely blocked him from doing so.

"Ah ah ah! Bocchan! You won't get strawberry cake if you do that!" Sebastian cooed.

That shut the boy up real quick. Strawberry cake sounded amazing right now. Even better with Sebastian's delicious raspberry creme frosting iced along the sides in spackle-like patterns. His mouth watered thinking about how sweet and tasty the cake would be.

"So, you're saying that all I have to do is colour and draw, to get some strawberry cake?" Ciel pressed.

"Precisely." Sebastian smiled.

* * *

Ciel spent the rest of his lesson hours colouring pictures of flowers, rabbits and cats, counting things like apples and beads, and receiving stupid smiley face stickers on his paper from Sebastian whenever he finished a picture or task. "Very good Bocchan!" The demon would say in a rather slaphappy voice. It made Ciel shudder with anger. Feeling like this made him embarrassed. He was even more bored than before because he already knew how to count and draw.

"Alright Bocchan, last lesson."

"About freaking time..." The Earl mumbled.

"I'll give a gold star to whomever tells me how many apples I have! All it takes is just a little bit brain and thought!" Sebastian mused, holding a handful of granny-smiths. Ciel grew even more embarrassed and threw his hands into the air. He really saw no point in making himself out to be a fool so Sebastian could laugh at him for some cake. It wasn't worth it.

"Screw you AND your gold stars! I'm sick of this crap! You're just making me do this for you're own amusement. And whatever pleasure YOU receive from this, I don't even want to know about. I am finished!" Ciel leapt from his seat and made his way to the door. He noticed Sebastian not doing anything to stop him.

"Aren't you going to stop me like you usually do?" The boy asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because our lesson is over."

He spun around from the door. "It is? Since when?"

"Since 4 hours ago." Sebastian turned his gaze toward Ciel's and smirked.

The boy fumed with anger as his shoulders rose up to his neck, his fists balled up by his side in frustration. A scowl formed along his lips with his nose scrunched up.

"What did you say Sebastian?" He whispered darkly. Anybody but Sebastian would have shuddered in fear and intimidation due to the venom in Ciel's words.

"I said, our lesson was finished 4 hours ago Bocchan."

"I HAD TO DO ALL THIS CRAP FOR NOTHING!?"

"No."

* * *

The demon exited the office while ferrying Ciel to the kitchen area where a familiar and delicious scent danced along the boy's nose. There it was.

Strawberry cake with raspberry creme frosting.

The boy wanted to just go eat the whole thing. "Isn't it beautiful Bocchan? I spent hours on this today, perfecting each and every detail and flavour so that they would all come together and complement each other well." Sebastian said proudly.

Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"Does this mean I get cake now?" He asked, eagerly.

"Ah, no. Not today Young Master. I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Huh? What are you talking about Sebastian? You said so!" Ciel crossed his arms.

"I did not such thing Young Master."

He couldn't believe his ears. Sebastian just lied to him! "LIAR!"

"I do not lie Bocchan."

"Then how come you won't give me cake when you said that if I completed the lesson, then I could have some?"

"You didn't count how many apples I had."

* * *

**A/n-** I have a habit of ending stories with talking for some reason....

Reviews are much appreciated. :)


End file.
